Blast to the Past
Blast to the Past is the 48th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins during the day in Bellwood. At Brandon's House, Brandon, without his jacket on, is playing Immortal Fighting IV on his Z-Cube. Brandon, mashing controls: Come on... Come on... I NEED this Achievement. Brandon is about the gain the achievement when suddenly the TV shuts off. Brandon: NO! Oh come on! Brandon whacks the side of the TV and presses the power button on the Z-Cube several times but nothing happens. Brandon: (sighs) Aw man. Guess I'll have to find something else to do until the power comes on at least. Brandon then gets up, grabs his jacket from his chair and leaves the room. Shortly later, Brandon, now with his jacket on, walks down the sidewalk. He then reaches into his pocket, pulls out his phone and calls Sarah. Meanwhile at Sarah's House, Sarah is studying with many textbooks ranging from Biology to Mathematics 203 to Physics 10. While studying, Sarah sees her newly gained spell book on the end of the table. She attempts not to look at it for a while but then reaches for it. Her phone then rings. Sarah, stopping due to shock: AH! (noticing its the phone) Oh... Sarah answers the phone. Sarah: Hello? Brandon, over phone: Hey Sarah. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Sarah: Can't cous. I have to study for the upcoming exams. Brandon, over phone: Oh come on. Not even for milkshakes? Sarah: No. But you can bring some over and study with me if you'd like. Brandon: Um... (makes screeching noise with teeth) Can't- (makes same sound) Hear you- (makes sound again) Have to- (makes sound) call back- (makes sound) Brandon then hangs up. Brandon: Studying... (shivers) Good thing Coco's around. Brandon then calls Coco. Meanwhile in Coco's Garage, Coco is fixing his car. The wall phone then rings. Coco: Ugh. Every time. Coco wheels out from under his car, gets up, wipes his hands with a dirty cloth and answers the phone. Coco, sounded unamused: Hello? Brandon, over phone: Haha. Hey Coco. How's it going? Coco: I'm a bit busy right now, Brandon. Brandon, over phone: That's cool. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. You know, guy stuff. We could look for some aliens to fight. Coco: Yeah sure. Maybe later. Brandon, over phone: Okay well I'll see you later. Coco: Yeah sure. Brandon, over phone: Wait are you just say- Coco hangs up. Brandon: So much for that idea. Brandon then arrives at the Juice Shack which is pretty much empty. Brandon sighs. Brandon: Times like this where you wish something would just happen already. Suddenly a flash appears in the sky and a spaceship of some sorts falls and crashes close to the Juice Shack. Brandon: Maybe I spoke too soon... The Door is busted down and a big, black robot steps out of the ship. Through its red vision, it homes in on its surroundings and picks up Brandon's trace and locks on. Robot: You will be terminated. The Robot aims its arm at Brandon which turns into a blast. Brandon then stares in shock. Theme Song After the theme song, the robot fires the lasers but Brandon dodges. Brandon then activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! The Robot fires another blast from his hand blaster at Electrix but Electrix absorbs the energy and fires it back. The robot is then pushed back into his spacecraft. Robot: You will be terminated. Electrix: Is that all you can say? Robot: No. Electrix: Oh good. For a second I thought this was going to be boring. Electrix shoots some electrix blasts at the robot who is getting affected. Robot: System malfunctioning. Electrix: That's the idea. Robot: Regrouping. The robot seemingly activates a device on him. Electrix: Oh no you don't. Electrix runs up to him. The robot activates the device but Electrix tackles him as he does so. The two then vanish within a flash of electricity. Somewhere else, a flash of electricity occurs and Electrix is thrown out of it and into some rubble. Electrix then turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Oh my head. Brandon gets out of the rubble and sees an old-looking jeep coming at him. When the jeep arrives, the anomaly closes. A group of people get out of the jeep. Guy: We lost it. Again. Girl: Don't worry we can track its origin point. Guy: Just be sure to catch a track. (sees Brandon) Hey! Stop! Freeze! (points blaster) Brandon points his hands up. Guy: Who are you? Where'd you come from? Brandon: Brandon Tennyson. Came from that er- portal thing. Girl: He's from the other side. Guy: Yeah. I got that bit. Girl: I'm Jenny. And this is Martin. Brandon: So is this like the place where the robot sends you? Doesn't seem that much different from the Capture Zone. Martin: What do you know about the robots? Brandon: Nothing. Are they important? Jenny: Where do you come from? Brandon: Bellwood. Why? Jenny looks at the Martin who turns away after a second. Jenny then faces back to Brandon. Jenny: This IS Bellwood. Brandon, in shock: What? Martin: That's what's so important about the robots. They destroyed it. Brandon: When did this happen? Jenny: 30 years ago. Brandon: But everything was fine a few seconds ago. Jenny: And this is the part where I can't help you. But I know someone who can. Later at a facility, the jeep arrives and it is still night. They exit the jeep and walk into the facility. Jenny: Brandon, meet Connor. Our scientist mind. Connor: You found another survivor? Jenny: Sort of. He came from the other side. Connor, turning around to face them: What?! The other side? That's impossible. Jenny: Yet. He's still here. Brandon: Hi. Connor: He does seem too clean. Brandon: Not sure either to say thanks or not. Martin: We also collected some scrap. Not enough food for another mouth. Brandon: Seriously though. What happened to Bellwood? Connor: At some point, the robot landed on Earth and became so big of a threat that it was too late. Everything was destroyed and the robots advanced and reproduced themselves. Martin: Ever since then, we've been in hiding. Jenny: We fight against them to regain freedom. Brandon: A rebellion. Martin: Yeah... Brandon: But there's no way that Bellwood could end up like this 30 years ago. Everything was still standing 30 minutes ago. Connor: Time Travel. Brandon: What? Connor: The robots are known as Chrono-Borgs because of their ability of time manipulation. However they do not possess the power to actually time back in time. Brandon: So how does time travel come in? Connor: Well we managed to deactivate the Chrono-Borgs' ability of time travel which is the source of rare anomalies that I track with these systems. Like the one you came from. Brandon: What would it take to repower their time travel? Connor: About 1.23 gigawatts. Brandon: Oh... Jenny: What? Brandon: Electrix has enough power to do that. Martin: Who's Electrix? Brandon: It's sort of complicated. I have a power to transform into aliens. He's my electric one. Martin: You made this happen?! Jenny: Martin, calm down. Connor: You can turn into aliens? Brandon: Yeah. Since there's no future, I minus as well say it. I didn't mean to start anything I didn't know. Connor: Its believe that the Chrono-Borgs are alien. Brandon: I could take them on. Jenny: You'll get slathered. They took over the whole planet. Brandon, getting an idea: What if we make our own time machine? Connor: It's possible but it requires lots of time and materials. Specifically from Chrono-Borgs. Brandon: I can get you those scraps and the time. Jenny: Chrono-Borgs are alert-sensitive. You attack one. You attack them all. You might want to go to the safe house. Brandon: Where's that? Connor: Here's a navigater. Built it myself. (gives him navigator) Brandon, taking it: Thanks. Connor: And if you can transform into aliens, don't. The Chrono-Borgs will track any alien traces. Brandon: Right. Long walk here I go. Later, Brandon walks down the street and look at the now ruined Bellwood. He then stops and hears a noise. He sees a Chrono-Borg approaching and hides behind some ruins. It then passes by him. Brandon, checking navigator: I need to get out of here. The navigator shows Brandon's location and the destination. It points forwards. Brandon then gets up and follows directions. He then arrives at a large fortress. Brandon: Whoa. Voice: Halt. Brandon looks up and sees a Human Guard. Brandon: Hey. Came to get some scrap from the ChronoThings. Guard talks to figure. Figure looks at Brandon then speaks with the guard. After that, the figure goes back into the fortress. Guard: You will step in. Brandon: Oh. Well that wasn't so bad. Brandon is guided inside to an office where a figure sits with his back to Brandon. Figure: What brings you here? Brandon: Hey. I came to pick up some scrap from some Chrono-guys. Figure: Chrono-Borgs. Brandon: Yeah whatever. What matters is that you have something that I need to stop them. Figure: Bravery and Courage. You're just the same person I thought you were, Brandon. Brandon: How do you know who I am? Figure: Who might have thought you erased yourself from history but I still remember you. Brandon: Wait... The Figure steps from the seat and turns around to reveal himself to be Coco. Brandon: Coco?! Alt. Coco: Hello, Tennyson. Brandon: What are you doing here? Alt. Coco: That is something I should be asking you. I thought you died. Brandon: Coco, its- Alt. Coco: It's okay. I know. Brandon: You do? Alt. Coco: Yeah. You escaped. Brandon: Eh. Yeeah. Look Coco. I need your help. I need some scrap from the Chrono-Borgs to make a way to defeat them. Alt. Coco: Yeah sure. Anything. Brandon: Thanks. Alt. Coco: Guards. Take him to Engineering. Guards: Yes sir. The Guards guide Brandon to engineering. Guard 3: What do you want me to do, sir. Alt. Coco: Watch him. There's something up. Brandon and the guards then enter engineering. Brandon sees a girl in a science uniform working on something with her back faced to them. Guards: Madame. Commander Coco wants you to give this guest access to the Chrono-Borg materials. Girl: In a minute. Brandon: Yeah sure. Take all the time you need. Girl: Wait a minute. That voice. The girl turns around to reveal herself to be Sarah. Brandon: Sarah? Alt. Sarah: Brandon! Sarah hugs Brandon tightly. Brandon: Ack! Too tight! Alt. Sarah: Sorry. (lets go) I can't believe you're here. I thought you- Brandon: Kicked the bucket? Yeah. I suppose so. Alt. Sarah: What happened? Brandon: Look Sarah. I'm not the Brandon you know. Alt. Sarah: What? Brandon: I'm from an alternate timeline or something caused by time travel from the Chrono-Borgs. Alt. Sarah: So you're saying that the Chrono-Borg's system were reactivating causing an electric charge that caused an alternate reality by time travel? Brandon: Yes! I think. You're always smarter than me. Alt. Sarah: Thanks. Guess that's why I'm chief Engineer. So what do you need from me? Brandon: Chrono-Borg stuff. To build a time machine. Alt. Sarah: Well a time machine is possible with the right currents. But construction could takes days. Maybe even years. Brandon: I'll just use the Omnitrix. Alt. Sarah: The what? Brandon: Oh right. It's um a device that er- transforms me into aliens. Alt. Sarah: What? Brandon, you're my cousin but I find all of this very hard to believe. Brandon: Come on Sarah. You have to believe me. Alt. Coco, unseen: That's enough. Brandon turns around and sees Coco pointing a blaster at him. Brandon: Coco, what are you doing? Alt. Coco: That's Commander Coco to you. Alt. Sarah: What are you doing? Alt. Coco: This thing is a machine. There is no way Brandon is going to come back from the dead and simply walk in here and demand for our supplies. He's a clone sent by the Chrono-Borgs. Brandon: Coco don't be stupid. I'm real. Alt. Coco: Oh yeah? So's my blaster. Alt. Sarah, stepping in front of Brandon: I won't let you kill him twice. Alt. Coco, furious: You take that BACK! Coco shoots at Sarah and Sarah closes her eyes and waits for impact. Brandon: NO! Brandon moves Sarah out of the way and slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead, getting it but not getting affected: Diamondhead! Alt. Coco: Guards! Get in here and shoot that thing! The guards enter the room and fire at Diamondhead. Diamondhead lifts a diamond shield and turns to Sarah. Alt. Sarah: You saved me. Diamondhead: I told you I wasn't lying. Alt. Sarah: Everything you need is in that lot (points) We've tried what wanted years ago but we had unsuccessful results. Your Omnitrix should be able to reboot it. Diamondhead: I hope so. Diamondhead goes to the lot and shoots the lock off. He opens the door and sees a wired up machine that resembles a booth. He grabs it and takes it to where he was before. Alt. Sarah: That wall won't last long. You need to escape. Diamondhead: Not without you. Alt. Sarah: If you're successful, none of this will ever happen. Diamondhead: But- Alt. Sarah: Go! I'll hold them off. (grabs blaster) Diamondhead nods and slaps down the Omnitrix symbol. He transforms into Jetray. Jetray blasts a hole in the side of the wall with his laser eyes and grabs the top of the time machine with his feet. He then flies out of the hole to the group. He looks back and sees Sarah shooting around the diamond shield. Jetray: I sure hope this works... Shortly later, Jetray arrives at the facility and drops the machine off. Jenny: Whoa! You really can turn into an alien. Jetray: Yeah. Jetray turns back into Brandon. Brandon: So can you fix it. (gives scrap) Connor, taking it: Hopefully. I told you not to transform though. Now the Chrono-Borgs know our location. Brandon: Sarah- er a friend of mine said that if I'm successful, none of this will have ever happened. Jenny: Really? But wouldn't we get erased? Brandon: Yeah... That's what I'm afraid of. Martin, pointing blaster: I'm not going to let you erase us. Jenny: Martin, What are you doing? Brandon: It's okay. I have this. Earlier today, my friend did the same thing you're doing now. I thought I've known him for years when we were kids to now. And its not the future I want to have. You live in a world overrun with alien robots and everything is destroyed. Hope is just a dream you want to come through. Do you want to live in a future in a future like this? Or would you rather go through with something that might actually make things back to the way they were. It's you or the world. Martin stares at Brandon for a while. Sirens are heard in the distance. Martin, dropping blaster: You have at least 10 minutes until those robots get here. Brandon: How many? Martin: All of them. Connor: I need more time. Brandon: Allow me. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BrandonBot! BrandonBot steps inside the time machine and makes work to it. Later, the robots arrive and BrandonBot finishes. BrandonBot: Finished. Connor: Will it work? BrandonBot turns back into Brandon. Brandon: There's only one way to find out. Chrono-Borg: Halt or you will be terminated! Martin: Terminate this, Tin Can! Martin shoots with two blasters in hand. Jenny also support Martin with only one blaster though. Brandon: Switch it on. Connor presses some buttons and then pulls a lever. It begins to power up but it shuts down. Connor: It's not working! Brandon looks around panicly until he sees a small hole with an hourglass symbol in it. Brandon: Of course. Brandon inserts the Omnitrix face plate into the slot and the time machine powers up and engages. Lightning flashes from the machine and flashes form around it until it disappears in a zap. BELLWOOD. 1978. It is night and quiet. A man is walking down the neighbor when some flashes appear in the sky. Then a vortex appears and the time machine shoots out of it and skids across the ground leaving behind a fiery path. The time machine smokes and then Brandon steps out. Brandon: Ugh. Remind me not to time travel again. Brandon then sees the Chrono-Borg. Brandon: There it is. Brandon runs down the street to the Chrono-Borg who is approaching a diner with a sign labeled Burger Hut. A couple sit in a retro-looking car. Girl: That was a good night. Boy: Good date? Girl: Oh Danny. Stop it. The robot then approaches the car. Girl, noticing: AHH! What's that? Danny: I dunno. One of em UFOs. The couple then get out of the car as the Chrono-Borg slams his hands into it. Brandon: It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! Chrono-Borg: All will be terminated. Humungousaur: I don't think so. Humungousaur punches the robot in the head. Then in the side. He punches him again but his fist is caught by the robot. Humungousaur is then thrown into the diner. Humungousaur, getting up and seeing damage: Oh. I was wondering how that got there. The Chrono-Borg then fires lasers at Humungousaur. Humungousaur attempts to block them but feels the pain. He then sees the time vortex in the sky. Humungousaur then attempts to push the lasers back at him. He then grows bigger and manages to push them back at the Chrono-Borg. The Chrono-Borg is then blasted into the vortex. Humungousaur: Oh yeah! Humungousaur looks around and sees the citizens staring and the couple. Danny: Whoooooa. Humungousaur: Um. You saw nothing. I come in peace and stuff. The vortex then shows when Brandon first met the Chrono-Borg and how the Chrono-Borg now is entering that moment. Humungousaur: Uh oh! Humungousaur then jumps into the vortex and lands on the Juice Shack in the present. Past Brandon: Humungousaur? Humungouaur then turns back into Brandon and walks up to himself. Brandon: No. You. Past Brandon: What? But wouldn't that cause a- The whole place begins to rumble and the vortex begins to tear open the fabric of reality. Brandon: Paradox? Yeah! Past Brandon: What do we do? Brandon: I don't know. All this happened when my version of the robot encountered this one. Past Brandon: So we get rid of the robot- Brandon: -to get rid of the paradox! Both Brandons high five. Both Chrono-Borgs then merge into a bigger Chrono-Borg and face off against both Brandons. Both Brandons: It's Hero Time! They both slap down their Omnitrixes and transform. Past Brandon turns into Snow Bear and Brandon turns into Loch Ness. Past Brandon: SNOW BEAR! Brandon: LOCH NESS! Snow Bear goes around and freezes the robot from the sides. The robot then misses and hitting Snow Bear. Loch Ness then fires water at the other side. Loch Ness: It's not getting affected. Snow Bear: What? By Loch Ness. That guy isn't going to work. Use Crusher. Loch Ness: Loch Ness is perfect. You use Crusher instead of that tiny alien. Snow Bear: Tiny?! Loch Ness: Wait. We need to work together in order to defeat it. Snow Bear: Ugh. Alright fine. Loch Ness creates a large water ball and splashes it all over the Chrono-X. He attempts to keep the water on it. Loch Ness: Now! Snow Bear then jumps from the top of the Juice Shack and breaths ice all over it from the top until it lands on the ground. Chrono-X is then frozen in a block of ice. Snow Bear: Would you like the honor? Loch Ness: Let's both do it. Both Brandons transform into Way Big. Way Bigs: WAY BIG! Way Big then grabs one side of the robot while the other Way Big grabs the other side. They then pick it up and toss it into the vortex to be destroyed. Then there is a giant explosion and the screen turns white. Both Brandons then appear behind the Juice Shack. Past Brandon: Did it work? Brandon: Sh! They look over the side and see an older version of Brandon fighting against the Chrono-Borg. Electrix then zaps it and they both go through time. Brandon: There. Everything is back on course. Past Brandon: I'm not sure I understand. Brandon: Yeah. And you probably won't. Past Brandon then begins to fade. Past Brandon: Looks like this reality doesn't need this Brandon. Brandon: But it was awesome to meet me. Past Brandon: Goodbye Brandon. To many days to come. Brandon: And to the days that were. Past Brandon then fades from existence. Brandon then stares at where Past Brandon used to be and smiles to himself. Brandon: Well time for a good ol' milkshake. Brandon walks to the the Juice Shack but the vortex opens in the sky and the time machine from earlier flies out and it lands next to Brandon. Brandon: But- I just- And you were- But- ah- (stares at time machine) I'm so done with time travel. Brandon then walks into the Juice Shack. And the vortex seals after it shows a slightly transparent sight of a meteor crashing into a mountain and a kid watching from a distance. Credits Characters *Brandon **Young Brandon (Cameo) **Alternate Timeline Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny *Martin *Connor *Alternate Sarah *Retro Girl *Danny (Retro Boy) Aliens Used Used by Brandon *Electrix (Technically Used Once but Appeared Twice) *Diamondhead *Jetray *BrandonBot *Loch Ness *Way Big Used by Past Brandon *Snow Bear *Way Big Villains *Chrono-Borgs **Chrono-X *Alternate Coco *The Resistance (apart from Martin, Jenny and Connor) *Martin (Temporally) Trivia *This is the 100th episode of Brandon 10 *This was thought of during the creation of Alien Force *This is the first episode of Alien Force involving Time Travel but the fourth in Brandon 10; The first being Coco 10, the second being Brandon 10,000, the third being A Brandon 10 Christmas, and the fourth being A Hero's Son *Blast to the Past was inspired by some well-known time travel series/films *The Burger Hut is revealed to have existed in the 70s as a diner *Young Brandon cameos in this episode during events in A Hero is Born *Brandon was meant to meet a new character whom is a time traveler in this episode but the plans have changed. **The episode was also supposed to include a life-lesson involving Brandon's family but it was cut out as well. *Although the paradox cancelled out everything that happened in this episode, Brandon still remembers it and keeps the time machine from the alternate timeline. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Time travel